The Systolic Blood Pressure Intervention Trial, (SPRINT) contractor will conduct a multicenter, randomized clinical trial to determine whether treating systolic blood pressure to a lower goal than currently recommended, will reduce cardiovascular disease. The Clinical Center Networks (CCNs) shall provide leadership and oversee the clinical sites for inclusion of the SPRINT CCN hub and the Memory and Cognition in Decreased Hypertension (MIND) substudy. The objectives of SPRINT-MIND shall include, but are not limited to: (1) Cognitive functioning to determine whether treating to a SBP lower goal than currently recommended will reduce the incidence of cognitive decline and incidence of probable dementia;(2) Imaging, to determine whether treating to a SBP lower goal than currently recommended will reduce the incidence of structural central nervous system abnormalities related to vascular dementia, and rate of decline in total brain volume;and (3) Diagnosis of probable dementia, to screen all SPRINT participants annually for probable dementia.